Sadness and Sorrow
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Second ItaSasu. Cover belongs to annria2002. Sasuke has discovered the truth and has hurt Itachi terribly. Can he win Itachi back or has the damage already become to great for Itachi to allow him back into his heart? Summary sucks I am aware of that. Hint of some Itachi pairings if you pay attention. Quote this only a One-Shot.


_**Okay. This is what kept me busy for a while and what not. It's my first ItaSasu/SasuIta. Plus, I had to rewrite chapter 3 of The Fallen Raven since it didn't really bring anyone's attention, sadly. **_

_**Itachi: Why do I have to be an uke in this?**_

_**Because people find it adorable when you are and love you more. **_

_**Itachi: Was that suppose to make me feel better?**_

_**Yes. But it looks like it didn't work. Geez, why do you have to be so sour Itachi.**_

_**Sasuke: Vanitas doesn't own my brother and I, or any Naruto characters in general. Naruto is the property pf Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

_**Itachi ran through the forest blindly, tears cascading down his thin face and **_

_**blurring his clouded gray eyes. Lies. All the kisses, hugs, 'I'm sorries' and 'I love yous' **_

_**had been lies. Sasuke had been growing gentler towards Itachi after harshly raping **_

_**him in his curse mark form. However, the younger Uchiha so found out the truth **_

_**behind the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan and turned his back on Itachi. **__"YOU LIED _

_TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN BROUGHT MYSELF TO LOVE A LIER LIKE _

_YOU!. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME! HOW DO I KNOW WHAT WE HAD _

_WAS EVEN REAL?! I HATE YOU, ITACHI AND GUESS WHAT?! ALL YOU'LL EVER _

_BE GOOD FOR IS SPREADING YOUR LEGS!" __**Sasuke had said coldly, soon **_

_**regretting his words upon seeing his brother's tear-filled pools and the shock in each **_

_**Akatsuki's eyes. **__"Itachi I-" __**Was all Sasuke was able to say before his beloved brother **_

_**ran away, his heart broken and trust shattered. **_

_**The weasel continued to run through the forest until his legs at last gave into **_

_**exhaustion. Itachi gave a pained cry as he met the ground, he whimpered softly before **_

_**standing on trembling legs and tiredly continued on. He stopped completely when he **_

_**reached the Valley of the End and slumped to the hard ground near the water, pulling**_

_**his legs to his chest and cried into his knees. How could Sasuke think that their **_

_**relationship wasn't even real? He truly loved Sasuke and showed it every chance he got **_

_**with great gentleness and caring eyes. But once his younger brother new the truth **_

_**about Itachi, he automatically cast his brother aside. Was knowing that his own **_

_**brother, who he had tormented and abused with words, had been protecting him all **_

_**along, give him all the more reason not to trust him? Hearing his brother say those **_

_**horrible words to him broke his heart. Itachi began think that all Sasuke ever saw him **_

_**as was a toy to be played with and shortly be thrown away when he grew tired of him. **_

_**The thought alone stabbed Itachi deeply in his heart; the weasel was hurt and wanted **_

_**nothing more than to end the pain altogether, but knew that only a coward would **_

_**choose a path such as taking his own life out of sadness and sorrow.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke dashed through the forest searching for his brother. He had not meant to **_

_**say those words to Itachi, but the damage had already been done when he saw those **_

_**clouded gray eyes filled with hurt and tears of pain. The young raven wanted nothing**_

_**more than to hold Itachi in his arms and beg for his forgiveness. Sasuke thought back **_

_**to the day he chose to spare his brother and keep him as a slave. He could still **_

_**remember the spark of fear in those once glowing sharingan eyes that soon faded to **_

_**obsidian and then a dull gray after months of torment and mental abuse. The young **_

_**avenger had shattered his brother's sanity the moment he raped his brother out of **_

_**anger when the older Uchiha had screamed in pain that he could never again consider **_

_**Sasuke his younger brother, but had dare to call him 'Orochimaru's little pet'. Those **_

_**words had hurt Sasuke, but not as much as the words Sasuke himself had spoken to his **_

_**weakened brother as he viciously took his last bit of innocence out of hurt and rage. **_

_**No words could describe the guilt Sasuke had felt after breaking his brother's **_

_**sanity. He felt awful. Never in his dreams did he ever think he would hurt Itachi as far **_

_**as he had done for over five months and 2 months prior did he begin to treat his **_

_**brother with great tenderness and love. Sasuke had gained little trust form Itachi and **_

_**he had broken that trust when he insulted his brother before the older Uchiha **_

_**disappeared from the area. Those pained eyes haunted his thoughts from the moment **_

_**he yelled at Itachi to the day he first captured his brother and tortured him as **_

_**punishment for killing their parents and clan.**_

_"Hmph." Sasuke cruelly smile when he took in the fear flashing in his wounded _

_brother's eyes. The young avenger dug his knee into the small of his brother's back, _

_roughly wrenching his thin wrists behind his back and tying them firmly with rope. He _

_un-purposely tugged the end of the rope harshly, earning a painful cry from his brother as _

_the restraints dug into his skin. Sasuke then proceeded in winding more rope around his _

_brother's chest since his shirt and cloak had been torn off by his Lightning style _

_technique, Kirin. He heard a soft whimper escape Itachi's lips when he tied his legs _

_together and slowly removed the sash from around his waist. The youngest Uchiha _

_retrieved a piece ofhis brother's shirt and roughly gripped Itachi's chin, forcing the _

_former Akatsuki's mouth open and stuffing the cloth into his mouth before tying his _

_brother's slashed headband over his lips. Sasuke blindfold his brother with the sash from _

_his waist and roughly hit the base of his Itachi's skull with the hilt of his katana. _

_Sasuke carried his brother in his arms as he glided through the trees back to where _

_he had left his team. He gazed at the unconscious weasel's form, trailing his eyes lustfully _

_down Itachi's toned chest and defined abs; Sasuke had to admit his brother had a _

_beautiful and strong body, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. However, he couldn't help _

_but wonder back to their riot when his brother had begun to cough after he had kicked _

_him in the chest, he had seen the blood seeping between his fingers and trailing down his _

_lips. There was definitely something wrong with Itachi, but Sasuke paid no mind to it _

_anymore. He finally had his brother at his mercy and was determined to make him pay _

_dearly for slaughtering their family. _

_"Mmm. Mph?" The little raven chuckled deeply in his throat, he hadn't hit his brother _

_very hard, but hard enough to render him unconscious for a while. Itachi squirmed in _

_Sasuke's arms, tugging roughly against the ropes around his wrists; none of this was _

_suppose to happen, Sasuke was suppose to have killed Itachi when they fought, not take _

_him captive. "Stop struggling or you''ll make me drop." Hissed the younger brother in the _

_eldest's ear, sending a violently shiver down Itachi's spine. "I thought of a better way of _

_getting revenge. Instead of killing you like I've wanted for years, I think I'll make you my _

_slave and have my way with you." At these words, Itachi struggled more in his sadistic _

_brother's arms, screaming fearfully against his headband and slowly beginning to tear up _

_behind the sash around his eyes. _

_The young raven grew annoyed with his brother's thrashing and slung Itachi over his _

_shoulder, ignoring the constant kicks to his chest from the weasel's bound legs. He tossed _

_Itachi onto the unforgiving ground, gaining team Hebi's attention . _

_"Whoa. You actually got him, Sasuke." Congratulated Suigetsu, lazily twirling his _

_sword before laying it on his shoulder. The former kiri nin observed Sasuke's brother with _

_great interest. The man lying bound on the ground had a gorgeous physique, softly built _

_shoulders and arms, tone chest and define abs, and beautiful long raven hair. Curiosity _

_overtook Suigetsu as he calmly slid the sash down from Itachi's eyes. He felt the heat rush _

_to his cheeks at the man's face, Itachi was beautiful, his skin smooth but marred with _

_bruises and smudges from the fight against his brother, but the feature that caught his _

_attention most were the older Uchiha's eyes. Red and black pools reflecting fear and _

_confusion. (Beautiful...) Thought Suigetsu, feeling himself lose control of his body and _

_soon finding his hand caressing the soft skin of Sasuke's enemy. _

_Sasuke's eyes flared with hatred. The fear in his brother's obsidian orbs had all but _

_faded when Suigetsu gently touched his cheek. He grew more livid when his murderous _

_brother shut his eyes, savoring the gentle caresses from the kiri nin. Sasuke shoved the _

_swordsman and man-handled Itachi cruelly, throwing him over his shoulder and gripping _

_his waist as he walked past a stunned Juugo and Karin. "Move it or I'm leaving you all _

_behind!" He ordered, giving Suigetsu an icy stare before they took off towards one of _

_Orochimaru's hideouts. Sasuke sneered at Itachi's limp form, his brother had succumbed _

_to exhaustion and now dangled uselessly over his shoulder. (Hmmm...He is rather _

_beautiful when he's sleeping...wait, what?) He shook the thought away and continued _

_staring into the distance, oblivious to the fuming Karin and Suigetsu staring admirably at _

_his brother. _

_Itachi weakly struggled against his restraints, the ropes chaffing the skin on his chest, _

_arms and wrists. An iron collar had been shackled to his throat with a chain secured to a _

_ring behind him. Sasuke had locked him in one of Orochimaru's dungeons, leaving him _

_frightened and terrified of the torture to come. Later that same day, Sasuke had returned _

_to the cell, with Karin right behind him, with a smug look on his handsome face. He _

_removed the collar and ropes around his brother's arms and legs, but kept his ankles tied _

_as he shoved Itachi to his knees in the center of the room. Sasuke cut the ropes around _

_Itachi's wrists, forcefully pulling them above his head and snapping cuffs around them. _

_He nodded to Karin, who turned a large crane slowly. Itachi muffled a cry of discomfort _

_as his hands were pulled further above his head, but kept firmly on his knees by a rough _

_hand on his shoulder. Sasuke dismissed Karin, who gave Itachi at pained glance before _

_disappearing behind the door of the cell. Itachi heard his brother rummaged through a _

_wardrobed in a corner far from the prodigy's view and came back with a whip, smirking _

_at his unsuspecting brother as he casually walked to him. The youngest Uchiha reared his _

_arm back as far as he could and came down with the whip, hearing a muffled scream of _

_pain from his brother as the leather met his bare and injured back. For several hours _

_Sasuke did this, taunting his brother with every strike of the whip and every cry he heard. _

_He soon placed the torture device in the wardrobe and strolled back to his brother, _

_gripping his long raven hair and giving it a painful pull, forcing his brother's head back. _

_"This is only the being of the torture I'll put you through."_

_**His eyes burned with tears at the memory of that day. He had caused Itachi much **_

_**suffering, more than his own brother had put him through. Now that he thought about, **_

_**Itachi had actually been going easy on him in every one of their encounters throughout **_

_**the years. Sasuke felt remorse rise in his heart, he now saw that all Itachi ever wanted **_

_**since the day he had brutally taken his innocence...was sanctuary, an escape from the **_

_**pain, arms to comfort him, someone to wipe away the tears from his eyes and assure **_

_**him that everything was going to be alright. He now sees that his words had done more **_

_**than break his brother's heart, Sasuke also comes to the conclusion that Itachi now **_

_**doubts his love for him. The youngest Uchiha prays he finds his older brother soon and **_

_**assure him that he loves him, and did not mean any of the harsh words he had spoken **_

_**to him moments ago and months before.**_

* * *

_**Itachi wiped away the tears from his eyes. He stared at his reflection in the water, **_

_**taking in his fragile appearance and tear-stained cheeks. The weasel noticed he had **_

_**grown thinner over the past five months, several bruises and whip lashes adorned his **_

_**chest, small cuts on his arms and dark bite marks on his neck. He shivered violently **_

_**against the cold, he gasped in fear when warmth surrounded his shoulders, the **_

_**trembling weasel turned his head slightly and saw Kisame standing behind with solemn **_

_**eyes. "Itachi." The shark said with a gentle tone. Itachi's eyes quivered at the softness **_

_**of his partner's voice, he hadn't heard that comforting tone in years and right now **_

_**Kisame is what he needed most. As if the shark man had read his mind, he took the **_

_**small weasel into his arms and held him close against his chest."Kisame." Cried **_

_**Itachi, wrapping his arms around the kiri missing nin's waist and burying his face into **_

_**his neck. **_

_**Sasuke felt his heart sink. His brother was in the arms of the shark man and **_

_**crying out his pain. He had never wanted to ever make Itachi cry again, but he had **_

_**broken that promise the moment he told his brother that all he was good for was **_

_**spreading his legs. "Itachi..." Slipped his brother's name from his lips. Why hadn't he **_

_**done what the shark man was doing? Instead of yelling at his brother, he should have **_

_**comforted him, held him in his arms and thank him for everything he's done for him. **_

_**"Itachi...you sacrificed so much for the Hidden Leaf. I should've held you instead of **_

_**yelling at you...I'll make things right, Itachi...I'll never let you be hurt again." **_

_**Promised Sasuke, watching in silence as his brother was lead away from the Valley of **_

_**the End by the shark and back to the Akatsuki Hideout where he would be safe. **_

* * *

_**Konan smiled softly at the weasel sleeping soundly on the couch. She was **_

_**overjoyed that her little baby was safe, but disturbed that he gotten so thin over the past **_

_**five months. The bluenette figured that his illness had grown worse since he foolishly **_

_**went off to fight his brother without taking at least the required pills before heading out **_

_**without even a goodbye. Still, Konan did not scold Uchiha for doing something so **_

_**dangerous, but instead held him in her arms and gave him his medication before he **_

_**drifted off to the land of dreams. Konan spent the next hours reading through several**_

_**books on herbs, medicines and cures; she wanted desperately to find a cure for her **_

_**little Itachi's disease. The bluenette loved the defenseless raven more than she let on, **_

_**everyone knew that her motherly instincts took over whenever she saw Itachi upset, in **_

_**tears, hurt or just plain overly quiet. The members of Akatsuki had been amazed at how **_

_**well the Uchiha took Konan's over-caring nature then again Itachi had never had **_

_**anyone care so much about him before, especially not his mother and father.**_

_**Clouded gray eyes slowly slid open. Itachi blinked away the slip from his eyes and **_

_**sat up, confused as to how he ended up on a bed when he clearly remembered falling **_

_**asleep on the couch in the living room. The weasel was slightly afraid, being blind had **_

_**left him paranoid, all he could see was darkness, Itachi shivered at the fact. Many in **_

_**the Akatsuki knew that he was not one to be afraid of the dark, but was one to have **_

_**astraphobia, yet no one knew how terribly horrified the young Uchiha was of the dark **_

_**now. Itachi begun to believe no one cared if he was afraid or not, at least that's what he **_

_**thought until muscular arms pulled him to a firm chest. "Itachi." The weasel's blind**_

_**eyes widened in disbelief at the voice. "M-Madara-sensei?" He felt the strong arms **_

_**tighten their hold on his small body, the person holding was definitely his mentor, no **_

_**one else could ever make him feel so safe with a mere embrace. "It's alright Itachi." **_

_**The ancient Uchiha sounded so sincere and protective, how many years have gone by **_

_**since Itachi had last felt such compassion from his sensei? "Don't worry. Konan is **_

_**searching for a way to cure you of your illness...However, I have an idea on how to **_

_**restore your eyesight? Interested?"**_

_**The process had been painful, but Itachi managed to withstand the agonizing **_

_**procedure. The weasel now sat on his bed, several layers of gauze blanketed his newly **_

_**implanted eyes. Madara had said it would take about a week for his new eyes to heal, **_

_**much blood had been spilled during the surgery, but the ancient Uchiha had asked his **_

_**nephew if he truly wanted to continue with the procedure and the young raven quickly **_

_**answered that he indeed wanted his mentor to follow through with the eye replacement. **_

_**Through the entire procedure of replacing Itachi's eyes with his own, Madara had to **_

_**strap Itachi down to the observation table, knowing very well that his nephew would **_

_**attempt to stop him from taking his other eye once he faced the unbearable pain that **_

_**followed with the removal. **_

_**Itachi cried in pure agony as his second eye was taken. The pain was excruciating. **_

_**Never in his young life had he ever felt such pain. The young raven wanted it all to **_

_**stop, he struggled against the leather pinning his arms, legs, head and chest to the cold **_

_**table. Madara had been wise to strap him down, but now wanted his mentor to release **_

_**him and stop the burning sensation in his socket. With the eye now in place, Madara **_

_**cooed his nephew softly, muttering that it was all over. The ancient Uchiha made sure **_

_**he had seeped enough chakra into his nephew's sockets to help with the healing **_

_**process and wrapped layers of gauze around Itachi's eyes after assuring himself that **_

_**the organs were placed properly and the connections of the eyes were already **_

_**beginning to heal with the help off his chakra donation. **_

_**Kisame smiled at Itachi as the blind Uchiha trailed his index and middle finger **_

_**down a small bird's back. The bird was a beautiful glow of golden yellow, it chirped **_

_**happily as the weasel continued to pet it lovingly. One would think that an Akatsuki **_

_**could never be gentle and caring, but Itachi was different. Even Kisame could see the **_

_**gentleness Itachi gave with each stroke along the tiny yellow-hooded oriole's back, it **_

_**warmed the shark's heart to see his partner so fragile and yet tender to a small animal. **_

_**He caught sight of a delicate smile making it self known on Itachi's face as the **_

_**endearing yellow bird sang its harmonizing song. The former kiri-nin closed his eyes **_

_**lightly, listening to the beautiful melody of the oriole as its chirping echoed soothingly **_

_**through the empty but very green forest surrounding the Akatsuki Hideout. **_

_**The little oriole flapped its small yellow wings and flew onto Itachi's shoulder, **_

_**chirping softly into the weasel's ear, causing said weasel to giggle in a child-like **_

_**manner as its beak tickled him. "Itachi. Time to go back inside, little weasel." With a **_

_**soft laugh, Itachi jogged to the shark, clinging to his arm and nuzzling his face into the **_

_**soft fabric of Kisame's Akatsuki cloak. Kisame smiled at Itachi's innocent, patting his **_

_**silken raven head and leading the giddy weasel through the caves of the peace-seeking **_

_**organization's hideaway. **_

* * *

_**Two weeks went by since Sasuke had hurt Itachi and Madara's administration of **_

_**the eye replacement. Itachi's new eyes glowed with happiness. He smiled and awed at **_

_**the beautiful world around him, the young weasel have never seen such colors of the **_

_**world. The former anbu captain was overjoyed, his sensei's eyes made him see the **_

_**world in a whole new light. The colors around him were brighter, the sky was bluer, **_

_**grass greener than before and the water of the lake sparkling like stars, but the sight **_

_**that gave Itachi more joy than the world outside the hideout, was the clear appearance **_

_**of his sensei and partner. Madara smiled and laughed softly at his nephew's child-like **_

_**actions, the smile on his face warmed his heart and the shine in his eyes nearly brought **_

_**him to tears. Giving his beloved nephew his eyes was the least he can do after scarring **_

_**the small weasel at the sight of the deaths of millions of shinobi and innocent people in **_

_**the Third Great Shinobi War. **_

_**Itachi gazed longing at the bright blue lake before him. Obsidian eyes drinking in **_

_**his reflection. A tear escaped his eye, falling lightly into the water, causing small ripples **_

_**to form and his reflection to disappear, only to be replaced with the face of the one he **_

_**missed and feared. "Itachi." The weasel could hear his brother's voice as if he were **_

_**right beside him, soon the reflection of his baby brother held out his hand, beckoning **_

_**the older brother to come forth, but all Itachi did was splash away Sasuke's reflection, **_

_**tears cascading down his pale face. Why did it hurt so much to even see his face in **_

_**water? He wanted the pain to stop, but Itachi knew that the dull ache and emptiness in **_

_**his heart can only be healed and filled by the love of his younger brother. He yearned **_

_**to see his brother, the young man had stolen his heart after demonstrating how sincere **_

_**he was and the affectionate gestures drew the weasel in more and more. However, **_

_**Itachi knew he would be too afraid and hurt to welcome his brother back into his heart, **_

_**there was only so much he could withstand until his sanity had crumbled and in return **_

_**would leave him in an endless dark pit of loneliness. **_

_**Sasuke observed his brother from a distance. He had taken notice that the weasel **_

_**longed for him, but fear of what his brother had done kept him at bay as did the hit **_

_**within his heart at the words he had spoken to his brother. The younger Uchiha wanted **_

_**nothing more than to run to his brother and gather him in his arms, shower kisses on **_

_**the older sibling's face and beg for his forgiveness. The next thing Sasuke knew was **_

_**that his body was moving on its own. Control of his actions had all but left his mind, all **_

_**that mattered was Itachi. (Forgive me, dear brother. I had wronged you in the utmost **_

_**cruel ways. You deserved much more than I could ever offer you. All I want from you **_

_**know is your love. I would do anything for you, nii-san. Please forgive me and let me **_

_**love you once more.) **_

_**The small raven continued to grow near his brother, hopping the weasel will allow **_

_**him into his heart, but Sasuke knew very well it would not be easy. It had been hard **_

_**enough to convince Itachi that he had not meant anything in the harsh words he had **_

_**said to him in the long months of his imprisonment. Sasuke wanted his brother by his **_

_**side, be able to kiss those soft pink lips and hear the harmonizing sound of his **_

_**brother's laughter, see his flawless face dominated by a blush coloring his pale cheeks, **_

_**but moreover he wanted to prove to Itachi that he truly loved him. With each step he **_

_**took, Sasuke knew that he would be one step closer to having Itachi, his brother, savior **_

_**and lover, back...if not gaining his love...then each step taken would result in losing his **_

_**brother perhaps...forever.**_

* * *

_**A little depressing I admit, but ah well. So anyways edits of Chapter 3 The Fallen Raven when will be finished soon. So thank you for reading, review and see ya next time!**_


End file.
